List of Chapters
This is a page dedicated to the manga chapters. List of Chapters #Chapter 1 - Aliens #Chapter 2 - Magician #Chapter 3 - The Hunt #Chapter 4 - I Want to See the Ocean #Chapter 5 - Lifespan #Chapter 6 - Medicine #Chapter 7 - Rank #Chapter 8 - Prayer #Chapter 9 - Harnessed #Chapter 10 - Time Limit #Chapter 11 - Trust #Chapter 12 - Happening #Chapter 13 - Transfer Student #Chapter 14 - Astronomical Observation #Chapter 15 - Smile #Chapter 16 - The morning after kana's foresight of the attack...! #Chapter 17 - Destruction #Chapter 18 - Scapegoat #Chapter 19 - The One Left Behind #Chapter 20 - Ordinary Life #Chapter 21 - After School #Chapter 22 - Believe Me #Chapter 23 - A Bit of Hope #Chapter 24 - Dark Clouds #Chapter 25 - A Date? #Chapter 26 - Shared Fate #Chapter 27 - Temptation #Chapter 28 - Breaking Through #Chapter 29 - A Strange Characteristic #Chapter 30 - Jealousy #Chapter 31 - Oopsy? #Chapter 32 - Pursuers #Chapter 33 - Girl and Gun #Chapter 34 - Sweet Dreams #Chapter 35 - So Glad to be Alive #Chapter 36 - Because We Are Friends #Chapter 37 - High Stakes #Chapter 38 - Gaze #Chapter 39 - Those to Protect #Chapter 40 - Leads #Chapter 41 - Time Limit #Chapter 42 - In the Light #Chapter 43 - Not Normal #Chapter 44 - Nice to Meet You #Chapter 45 - The Price for Power #Chapter 46 - Death Sentence #Chapter 47 - Unchanging Future #Chapter 48 - Strategy Meeting #Chapter 49 - Foresight vs. Foresight #Chapter 50 - Inside the Dream #Chapter 51 - Choice #Chapter 52 - The Fateful Day #Chapter 53 - Before Dawn #Chapter 54 - A Long Farewell #Chapter 55 - Everyone Together #Chapter 56 - The Ocean Is So Big #Chapter 57 - Trouble Maker #Chapter 58 - Unknown Voice #Chapter 59 - A Wonderful World #Chapter 60 - Most of Humanity #Chapter 61 - A Strong Power #Chapter 62 - Blood and Sweat #Chapter 63 - Holding Hands #Chapter 64 - Point to Point #Chapter 65 - Wishing Upon a Star #Chapter 66 - The Flames of Vengeance #Chapter 67 - The Last Summer Vacation #Chapter 68 - The Seceret Triangle #Chapter 69 - Life's Choices #Chapter 70 - Fate's Prank #Chapter 71 - Value of Life #Chapter 72 - Goodbye, Our Happy Days #Chapter 73 - The Third Group #Chapter 74 - The Truth About Witches #Chapter 75 - Taboo #Chapter 76 - Special Girl #Chapter 77 - Their Bonds #Chapter 78 - Deal #Chapter 79 - Betrayal #Chapter 80 - Difference in Power #Chapter 81 - Determination and Resolve #Chapter 82 - Goodbye #Chapter 83 - Abyss #Chapter 84 - Labyrinth #Chapter 85 - Intimidation #Chapter 86 - The Empty 10 Years #Chapter 87 - Hatching #Chapter 88 - Smile #Chapter 89 - Alone #Chapter 90 - Before Dawn #Chapter 91 - A World Headed for Destruction #Chapter 92 - Nightmare #Chapter 93 - Boy and Knife #Chapter 94 - The Proof of Friendship #Chapter 95 - Confession #Chapter 96 - Revival #Chapter 97 - Confronting Despair #Chapter 98 - Kuroneko #Chapter 99 - The Final Battle #Chapter 100 - Kuroha Neko #Chapter 101 - What Happened that Day #Chapter 102 - Traces #Chapter 103 - A Fresh Encounter # Chapter 104 - Transfer Student Category:Manga Category:Chapter